Hell's Revenge
by Mike17
Summary: After his first defeat, Diablo the Lord of Terror has returned to launch another invasion against those who defeated him long time ago. But now, he needs Lesser Evil's and his brother's help
1. The Revival of the Queen

Diablo 2- Lord of Destruction Mega Story  
  
Author: Mike 17.  
  
Disclaimer: First of all, I own nothing to Blizzard. I made up this story in order for people to read it and have fun. Only for this. Next, I want to warn you that this story is based on Diablo 2 and Diablo 2 Lord of Destruction; the action is very similar but not exactly like the original one. I changed some things.  
  
Author's Note: I don't have many things to tell you here. I created more characters than the original ones (other act bosses, one more world, or maybe perhaps more and many other surprises. If you have other doubts write me at dragon_head@wowmail.com.  
  
Summary: This story is based on Blizzard's Diablo 2 Lord of Destruction. I introduced all the characters and many other NPC's. Have fun reading it.  
  
1.The Revival of the Queen  
  
It was a strange night when every horrible things are bound to happen. The full moon was shining and something terrible was approaching. The sky was very dark and cloudy and all the animals were very agitated; the powerful wind was blowing more powerful than ever.  
  
Our story begins in a remote region, more far than the regions of the barbarians, rogues or other lands. Near a mausoleum's ruins, somewhere on a hill, six strange. beings, in humanoid form, and covered with black cloaks are gathered. Their faces are hidden by hoods. Probably magical hoods, because their faces are impossible to be seen. These strangers seem to be the source of all the problems. Yes, they are the cause that will change many people lives, some of them in good, some of them in bad. There will also be many victims. But before looking into the future, let's look into the past.  
  
"Master,", began one of the beings, "do you think that our plan will work? I mean, you know it's very risky, especially now that you are so weak." Yes, it was a human voice. This voice was expressing fear, maybe a little anger.  
  
"You dare to tell me that my plans are wrong?!", asked one of the two tall strangers. He wasn't a man. His voice was remembering of someone. But who? Perhaps a demon. But how could this be possible? All the demons have been purged 5 years ago. "Listen to me Sharion, one more word and you will wish to be dead. I thought at this plan 5 years, and I'm sure that it will work. It is impossible to fail." The demon's voice was very threatening.  
  
"I am sorry master, but.", tried to excuse the first man, Sharion.  
  
"Brother, you don't need to get mad at him. He is young and he is a fool.", said the second man. His voice was sounding like a demon's voice too. "Our plan is impossible to fail. But we must hurry. After we reach the temple and resurrect the Queen we must get to the gate of chaos and free our brother. Then, at last, the three prime evils will return."  
  
"Brother, relax, it won't be so easy. First of all, we have to check the chamber. Perhaps Tyrael has escaped. We don't need to hurry", said the first demon, "Everything is under control. After the rogues will fall under our wrath, nothing will be impossible. But we must not do any mistake. We must do everything as we planned. If the Queen will oppose, then we will have real trouble. Are you ready Kharas?"  
  
"Yes master. I will do my best. The Queen won't escape. If she opposes I will kill her immediately.", said the fourth man.  
  
"Very good. And don't forget where she must go. We need to put Tristam under our control very fast, until the humans are able to spread the news. We don't need any other opposite forces. I hope you know your main mission too brother, don't you?", asked the first demon.  
  
"Of course I do. brother. The barbarians won't be able to resist my strength. They are very powerful, but I'll take care of everything. The only real problem are the paladins."  
  
"What? The Paladins? The Paladins of Zakarum? This is insane, brother. They are very weak. And to prove it, I will send Mephisto there", said the second demon furiously.  
  
"Calm down brother. We don't need to fight among us. If we do so, we won't be able to defeat our enemies. Just that the paladins are the only warriors that have real holy powers. But as long as we corrupt most of them, we won't have any real problems", said the second demon.  
  
"Now let's hurry. We must reach the mausoleum until dawn. If morning comes, we won't be able to use our corruptive powers. Kharas, you and Selidon will need to watch very closely Andariel. She may try other things. Also, try and stop any opposite force as long as you can. You will need perhaps some demons. I shall give you as many as I can. But now, it's impossible because my powers are limited and my minions are very few. But this situation won't remain like this. It will change very soon", said the first demon.  
  
"Yes master, I understand. I will do my best. You are very kind for helping us. But what if the opposite forces are stronger? What should we do?", asked Kharas.  
  
"Don't panic Kharas. You and Selidon are very strong. But don't think that I will be able to give you very powerful demons. My minions are all captured and imprisoned. I will try to access them as quickly as I can. Still, if the opposite forces are very strong, run. Don't worry about Andariel. She will try to stop or slow our enemies' attack. And they are many. But Gholein will be desperate. Without any resources from the rogues, with the path blocked, they will try to contact the temples of Zakarum. But the waters will be controlled by us and so Lut Gholein will be the second place that will fall."  
  
"And what about Andariel? Don't you fear master that she will die? I mean, she is a strong warrior after all."  
  
"She is. But we won't be needing her after we corrupt the entire world. We don't need to worry. After she dies, the route to Lut Gholein will be clear. But when our enemies will try to travel through desert they will have a big surprise."  
  
"And why do you think that our enemies will come from the rogues?"  
  
"Because that is the first place we will attack. Of course that the rogues are very strong. But they won't resist. They will call for help and I am sure that many warriors will come and help them. I think that many will be very weak but I fear that there will be strong warriors too. So."  
  
"We will prepare the trap for them"., finished the human named Sharion.  
  
"Indeed Sharion. I believe that they won't be able to reach Andariel. But who knows? The world is full of surprises. I heard about many strong warriors. But Sharion, it doesn't mean that if we don't prepare, we won't be able to defeat them too. The world will be covered with blood. Oh, I like such a view", said the first demon finishing his explanation.  
  
"Brother, let's not haste. First we should reach the mausoleum. After that, we will see what we will do."  
  
"That's the whole problem brother. We won't be able to see. But Kharas and Selidon will. And Andariel too. That's why we must tell her the whole plan. And also, we must make sure that she doesn't do a single mistake. But now let's hurry."  
  
After finishing these words, the mysterious travellers continued their journey. After about an hour or two they reached the mausoleum. Now, the animals were more agitated. It seemed that something really horrible was approaching.  
  
"Do you all have the stones?", asked the first demon.  
  
"Of course we do brother. You don't need to ask again. You know we do. But what's wrong with Orios? He didn't say a word", said the second demon.  
  
"I don't have anything master. I was just keeping my energies for the revival."  
  
"Being a host isn't an easy work. But if we hurry and do everything as we planned, it will be ok", said Kharas.  
  
"Now now Kharas, don't be so mild with our friend. He offered to do this job. We need to do sacrifices in this world. But don't worry Orios, when you will think you are dead, you actually are waking up. Your powers will be unlimited", said the second demon.  
  
"Look! The resuscital chamber. It's exactly how I left it. This is where I was summoned last time. Now, we need to hurry. If we do all the things fast, we will be able to leave until the dawn comes. Everyone, to your places."  
  
The room was horrible. There were skeletons on the walls and full bodies too. They were looking like trophies. Also, there was a big star with 5 vertexes. It's centre was very big. There were also bodies stacked in spears. They were forming two lines that were looking like the royal army that stays in front of the throne. After the demon's command, everyone took a place in the star. The being named Orios was standing in the middle of the star. The other demons and humans took their places on the vertexes. After taking their places, everyone took a stone in his hand. Orios pointed his stone to the sky, and the others pointed their stones to Orios.  
  
"Forces of Death, I call you to animate this demon", invocated Sharion and from his stone, which was black, a ray began to penetrate Orios. On the star, one of the sides also became black.  
  
"Forces of Fear, I call you to send your cowardliness through this world dominated by courage!", said Selidon and same as Sharion, from his blue stone, another ray (blue this time) penetrated Orios. Another side of the star became blue.  
  
"Forces of Anger, I call you to send your disastrous powers into this world", said Kharas and his green stone sent a green ray to Orios. The third side of the star became green.  
  
"Forces of Terror, I call you send your rays to empower this demon with my powers!" shouted the second demon and a grey ray from his grey stone penetrated Orios.  
  
"Forces of Chaos, Your master calls you to purge this world from any goodness!", shouted the first demon and a ray surrounded Orios making him look more like a monstrous creature. The last side of the star became red like the blood.  
  
Now, Orios was ready. He knew what he had to do. He pointed his stone into the sky and shouted as hard as he could:  
  
"Come Queen of the four dark elements! Unite with me and form a creature that every living being will fear!". A purple ray got out of his stone. The star illuminated completely uniting the five colours and forming a single colour: an intense purple. Then, Orios enlightened too and a gigantic ray formed from the star and raised up to the sky. The ray touched only Orios. After about a minute, with the stones all connected, the purple ray stopped, the stones broke and in front of them there was a demon. He was a she. She had red long hair with four spikes into her back. She was very tall. This was the Queen of Chaos, Andariel.  
  
"Diablo!", said Andariel. "I waited for this moment for a very long time. What brings you here?"  
  
"Well, Andariel my dear, I am here to give you some direct orders. If you oppose you will be sorry."  
  
"But how do you think I would oppose you? So, what's the plan? You want me to torture other victims? To make other warriors scream? You want me to corrupt something?"  
  
"Yes, but this is the second phase of the plan. Kharas and Selidon will tell you everything. They will watch you. But we have very short time, and many things to do. You will go to the rogues."  
  
"To the rogues? Why? That is the most pathetic place I have ever seen."  
  
"Well, that's the whole point. We need to launch our invasion somewhere. Somewhere, where every opposite forces will be vulnerable. A place where weak warriors are living."  
  
"And what do you want me to do there?"  
  
"First of all, conquer the Monastery. Then, crush all the rogue resistances. Then, take Tristam under your control. We don't need to waste time. Our last phase there is to crush Akara and her rogue sisters. You may kill everyone you want, except Akara. Bring her to me. I want her alive, untouchable."  
  
"Yes master. But you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me. My brother is here with me and."  
  
"Your brother? You? How dare you arrive here?", said Andariel mad. "Yes madam, I am here to help my brother take over the world. Don't worry about you, I want harm you. But you will have your chance to die", said the second demon.  
  
"Stop it, both of you. Andariel, Baal isn't your enemy. Not anymore. But, if he dares to touch you, I'll assure you that he won't escape unpunished. Now, hurry up. I don't want you to waste time."  
  
"Yes master.", said Andariel. "Kharas, Selidon, come. We are leaving."  
  
"Where is Sharion?", asked Diablo.  
  
"He left. He said he had something important to do in the Rogue Encampment.", said Kharas.  
  
"Very strange. I don't remember Kharas to do something for us without asking me. Well, perhaps he woke up at last. We shall leave. He will surely come back to the Monastery and search you", said Baal.  
  
"No, he won't come back.", said Kharas.  
  
"What do you mean?", asked Diablo angry. "Don't tell me that fool is destroying all our plans."  
  
"Well, actually he did. He said that he is leaving forever." 


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: First of all, I own nothing to Blizzard. I made up this story in order for people to read it and have fun. Only for this. Next, I want to warn you that this story is based on Diablo 2 and Diablo 2 Lord of Destruction; the action is very similar but not exactly like the original one. I changed some things.  
  
2.The beginning  
  
After his quick disappearing, Sharion felt very scared. He thought that maybe Diablo will follow him, that he will try to kill him. But then, he thought that maybe Diablo won't know. He also felt very guilty. "To help Diablo, Lord of Terror? This is stupid. It doesn't make any sense. Even for them, the necromancers. I would've died anyway. Only Diablo would've reigned. Oh my god, how stupid I was. But I can't turn the time back. I must now hurry and warn the rogues." But he couldn't go like this. They wouldn't have believed him. After all, he was a necromancer. "But rogues are very sensitive people. They will feel that I am telling the truth. And after all, I don't have anything to lose. And anyway, it's not too late." After that he began to see two of his futures. The first one was dark: the rogues won't believe him. He will be captured, tortured by Diablo. The second one, was brighter. The rogues will believe him and so they will announce everyone. He will be the leader of that army and of warriors and they will defeat Diablo. He will be a hero. "But after all, if I go back I will be killed. I must trust myself and the rogues."  
  
Sharion used the most powerful teleporting spell he could. But he wasn't fast enough. He travelled for two weeks. After this time, he finally reached the Monastery. But he had to travel without being seen. He thought that maybe Andariel and her demons didn't arrived and so he won't have any problems. But he was very wrong. When he approached, he saw the gates heavily protected by corrupted rogues. Now, what should he do? If he would pass, the demons would recognise and kill him. But there was no way back. He decided to call the strongest teleporting spell he could. For this he needed powerful energies. Luckily, the land was already corrupted with dark forces that were improving his powers. So, he began to concentrate as hard as he could. After some moments, he knew that he was ready.  
  
"Ashka Rahn Seldran, Belis nor Maras.", shouted Sharion as hard as he could. Well, perhaps everyone will be curious to know what he said. Well, he actually said: "Forces of Death, give me full powers to control my magic". Silly isn't it? Anyway, after his last words, Sharion teleported over the monastery. He was very weak now and his mana resources were empty. "Where am I?", he thought. "Perhaps I am near the rogue encampment. But of course, I recognise these stones, these are the cairn stones. Then I must be inside the Stony Field. Well, I should hurry. I fear that the forces of hell are very near."  
  
Sharion began to hurry. After some hours of travelling, he saw a gate. It was a wooden simple gate; No precious stones or any other special monuments. This was the rogue encampment. But it was very poor. "Poor rogues", thought Sharion. "They ran so far and let everything precious down, that now they only have this. It is my fault." Sharion began to hurry. He should've reached the rogues earlier, so he could warn them. After some more minutes, he reached the encampment. Two rogue archers were guarding it. They immediately pointed their bows.  
  
"What are you doing here stranger? Are you here to attack us? Because if you do, then you are in great danger. You won't even have time to get your sword", said the first archer.  
  
"No women, I am not here to fight with you. I am here to warn you and your leader."  
  
"Do you think that we are blind?", asked the second rogue ironic. "We saw that the forces of chaos had unleashed their powers one again. And we all are sure that Diablo is alive. So go stranger, and never come back."  
  
"But that's not all. I know what Diablo is up to. I what he will do and how you will be able to stop and maybe defeat him. But I must see your leader immediately.", said Sharion panicked.  
  
"Very well stranger. We shall tell Akara that someone is searching her. I hope you have some important information because if you don't."  
  
"Don't worry women, you won't need to. After I alert your leader, you will all thank me. At least I hope."  
  
"I hope it will be as you say. If we will be able to defeat Diablo, because of your help, the rogues will forever thank you.", said the first rogue while the second was gone to tell Akara the news.  
  
"You rogues are really noble. But I don't need your thanks. I am guilty for all this horrible events and now I will try to do my best to fix all this things."  
  
"What do you.", began the rogue but before finishing her words, the second rogue appeared.  
  
"Akara may see you now stranger. I will escort you to her now, if you are ready."  
  
"Yes woman, I am ready to meet your leader. Take me to her."  
  
Sharion and the rogue entered the encampment. There were many tents. These tents had different sizes and colours. Also there were rogues who were patrolling outside, some of them watching attentive, others talking to other rogues. Also, Sharion saw a tent where seemed to be the blacksmith. In it's front, there was a woman, with a short blond hair, a pair of brown eyes and a long nose. She was wearing an overall. This was very strange, a rogue to wear an overall. She was looking like a skilled warrior.  
  
After seeing many other tents, Sharion and the rogue finally arrived in front of a tent. This one was very big and it's colour was dark purple. It was very beautiful decorated with precious stones and different flowers, flowers that you may only meet in this lands. Some of them were very beautiful, big, with their petals in many colours and with very strange forms. Others where smelling very beautiful, better than any perfume. Actually, you could've made perfumes from them. Their flavour was specific too. The stones were also very diverse. Rubies, Topazes, Amethysts, Sapphires, Emeralds, Diamonds and many other unknown stones were shining.  
  
Sharion also saw two rogues protecting the tent. They were both blond hair and blue eyes. They were wearing a gold armour and in their hands, there was one big spear, with it's head made out of silver. Also, the two rogues were wearing big helmets (that seemed to be made out of steel), red cloaks on their backs and boots made out of leather.  
  
"I'll leave the stranger here.", said the rogue that was escorting Sharion.  
  
"Very well, we will take him from here, Thalis.", said one of the two rogues that were protecting the tent. "Come on stranger, Akara is waiting for you. Go inside, and don't fear if she will seem to be strange, she like's to be so with strangers."  
  
Sharion entered.  
  
"Welcome young necromancer, sit.", said a soft voice and the women named Akara appeared in front of Sharion. She was looking more like a witch than a warrior was. She was wearing a black robe and a pair of brown leather boots. She was also wearing a purple shawl with fringes on her back that was also hiding a black hair. Still, Sharion could see a pair of black powerful eyes.  
  
"I am sorry to disturb you but.", began Sharion . "I know why you are here", said Akara.  
  
"How can you.", asked Sharion.  
  
"I have many special talents young necromancer. And yes, I know why are you here. Your voice betrays you."  
  
"So you know that I was serving Diablo", said Akara.  
  
"I was thinking at that, but I wasn't sure. But I am not angry. I know that it's not your fault."  
  
"You do?", asked Sharion amazed.  
  
"Of course I do. You were scared, plus that Diablo knows how to make himself servants. But that's all I know. I don't know exactly what Diablo is up to, but I have my doubts."  
  
"Well, then I should tell you my story."  
  
"I am listening young necromancer.", began Akara.  
  
"It all started a long time ago when I was a child. I was about ten, or maybe a little older, when I heard about the necromancers. A farmer from the village I was born in told my father about a necromancer named Khronius who was coming into our village. Then, I heard what necromancers could do and I was amazed. I also heard that he was going to the tavern that evening."  
  
"And you went there?", asked Akara.  
  
"Indeed. I was so amazed that I wanted to meet him. My father didn't go there. He thought that this guy was a fraud. But I was thinking that he was a great man. So I went there in that evening. When Khornius entered in the tavern many people were impressed because two skeletons followed him. These creatures weren't savage. Still, people were scared. Some of them thought that Khornius was mad, other thought that he was a killer. I continued to trust him. So I approached. Khornius saw me and greeted me. He was looking like I was somebody he had wanted to meet for a long time".  
  
"So you followed him?", asked Akara.  
  
"Well, yes but. After greeting me, Khornius told me about him and about necromancers. He told me that I will be a great necromancer too, but in order to achieve this I would have to follow him. I don't know, perhaps this was my destiny, but I was very amazed about necromancers. I was a little strange at that time; you know, liking dead creatures and curses and bones and."  
  
"Yes, it sounds a little strange."  
  
"Anyway, I followed him and he taught me as much as he knew. He trained me very much, and for this I thank him. I learned how to cast skeletons, how to cast curses, how to teleport myself. many other powerful stuff. After he knew I was ready to become a necromancer he gave me a new name: Sharion. But then those dark times came, when Diablo was resurrected and Tristram was threatened. He left there to defeat Diablo, to try to become a hero."  
  
"But he died", said Akara. "Like many others. My husband, my brother and my elder son died too. They were all killed by Diablo's minions."  
  
"They did? Well, I am very sorry."  
  
"Don't be Sharion. I will now try and fix things. But you have to tell me now about Diablo's plan, so we can defend ourselves.  
  
"Well, one month later, I left to Tristram to find out what's going on there. I heard about the hero that defeated Diablo, and I wanted to see him, but I found out that he had already left. After I have also left the town, I found a strange wanderer followed by other four other men. I asked them who they where and they told me that they were persons that could help me. I asked the wanderer if he knew anything about Diablo. He told me that if I am looking for the hero who defeated him, then he is the one. I then asked him about Khornius and he told me that he knew where he was. And then. I followed him. He only asked me to tell him master and. here we are. He told me about his plan, that he was Diablo and that he was going to rule the world. He asked my help promising me that he will bring Khornius back. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him but."  
  
"You were very scared. Yes, I understand. But what is his plan?"  
  
"He wants you and your rogues. You will be the main base."  
  
"So he wants us. And who is leading the forces of hell? Because I think that Diablo is not ready. He needs some minions."  
  
"Actually, the forces around here are lead by Andariel, the queen of chaos", finished Sharion surprising Akara.  
  
"Very well Sharion, I shall ask help to those who can do this."  
  
"And what are you going to do?"  
  
"I am going to send a message. But you should go to sleep. Search for Thalis and she will show you were you can rest."  
  
After Sharion's leaving, Akara started to make a circle with her hand in the air. After finishing it, the circle appeared coloured in blue.  
  
"All those who want to help us defeat the forces of hell and save the world can send one of their best warriors to the rogue encampment." After finishing her message, Akara absorbed the circle into her finger, which turned blue, and then she pointed it to the sky, creating a blue ray. The ray, floated for a couple of seconds and then it began to propel very quick into the sky.  
  
Sharion couldn't sleep the entire night. He kept thinking at everything: about Diablo, about the situation, about his master. Next morning a rogue came into his tent.  
  
"Akara wants to see you immediately stranger", said the rogue. "She says that it's very important. Perhaps you should go now."  
  
"Very well woman. Thank you. I will go.", said Sharion. In about ten minutes he was in Akara's tent. "You called?"  
  
"Yes, dear Sharion. There is another stranger that came here to help you. He is a paladin."  
  
"A paladin? And why is he here? What does he want?"  
  
"Well, actually I called him. Last night, while you were sleeping, I sent a message all over the world, so those who would want to help us."  
  
"Very well Akara. Perhaps you did well. I am not sure. It's just that necromancers and paladins are ancient enemies. We don't like each other. But if you say that he will fight with me in order to defeat the forces of hell. then I must accept."  
  
"Don't worry. He won't harm you as long as I am here. You will be very good friends, I tell you. Trust me Sharion."  
  
"Well I do. But where is he?"  
  
"He is almost here. The paladins from Zakarum told me that they received my message and that they will send one of the most strongest warriors they have."  
  
Suddenly, the rogue named Thalis came into the tent.  
  
"A noble paladin wants to see you, priest Akara. Should I let him in?"  
  
"Of course Thalis. Invite him in. Tell him that we were waiting for him".  
  
Sharion was very suspicious.  
  
"Why do you trust him Akara? He could be one of Diablo's allies. He could trick us and then."  
  
"Well, my dear Sharion, as long as I trusted you, why shouldn't I trust him?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Just that Paladins don't inspire me trust."  
  
"Of course they don't. For you, they are enemies."  
  
"Well, maybe not like this but."  
  
"Come in", said Akara. "I know you are here."  
  
"Thank you priest", said a warm voice and a human entered. He was wearing an armour with a cross painted on it. In his left hand, he was keeping a sword and in his right hand, he was keeping an amazing shield. It also had a cross, painted on it. The man had no helmet so you could see his blond short hair, his amazingly blue eyes and his soft skin.  
  
"Sit young paladin, I welcome you into our lands."  
  
"Thank you priest. I like these lands very much and I am sorry that I could see them only in such a dark time. Who is this man? Is he an ally?"  
  
"Of course he is young paladin. He is a necromancer named Sharion. He also came to aid our cause. If it weren't for him, we would've soon died", said Akara but unfortunately, the expression on the paladin's face changed very much. He was now expressing anger and disgust.  
  
"You trust a necromancer? You know they never tell the truth. They are just a bunch of liars. You think that we should trust him? Well, I personally don't. He will ruin us."  
  
"Calm down paladin.", said Sharion. "I am not here to aid you either, but we don't have any other choice. We have to fight together, if we want to win, because we have the same purpose."  
  
"Shut up liar. Please priest, forgive me that you had to assist to such an act from such a man, but the world is full of them."  
  
"Please paladin, calm down", said Akara. "He earned my trust and you should do well and earn it too. First of all, tell me who you are?"  
  
"I am Lycros, one of the strongest paladins of Zakarum, the prince of Alrysk and the commander of the holy armies. I am here, because of my father's orders."  
  
"We welcome you Lycros", said Akara, "but I will have to ask you to not use such a language, ok?"  
  
"Sorry priest, I just lost my control. I am sorry Sharion; it's just that I don't trust necromancers. I will have to ask you to forgive me."  
  
"Don't worry paladin. I don't generally like paladins either. I was revolted too, but now you look nicer to me."  
  
Thalis appeared again.  
  
"Priest Akara! It's princess Lydia. She has come back.", said Thalis. "Should I let her in?"  
  
"Thalis dear, could you please stop asking such stupid questions and invite Lydia here? I miss her very much."  
  
"Very well priest", said Thalis, disappearing again. 


	3. The Meeting

Author's note: First of all, I'd like to thank to those who reviewed me. Next, I want to excuse me because of the many grammar mistakes. I assure you that I'll update it after it will be corrected. Still, have fun reading it.  
  
3. The meeting  
  
After some moments, a woman entered inside the tent.  
  
"Welcome Lydia, I am very happy that you are back home. Sit down my daughter.", said Akara.  
  
"Thank you mother.", said Lydia sitting down. She was very graceful but Sharion knew that she also was a great warrior because of her reflexes. But she was very beautiful. She had a blond, golden hair, tied up into a tail. Her green eyes were very expressive. Actually they were expressing strength and were irradiating fear to enemies. Lydia was wearing a medallion that was standing into a golden necklace, which was staying on her neck. It was a very beautiful medallion but it was made out of a strange precious stone (it's colour was light green). It was somehow stimulating strength and courage. The young rogue also had a big, sharp and deadly spear into her hand. It was made out of pure gold and it was looking perfect. Her armour was made out of pure titanium combined with diamond. It was a strange, but powerful combination.  
  
"I am happy that Jerhyn sent you. I was waiting for you. You are now stronger and faster. I see you trained very intense.", said Akara  
  
"Yes, I really did. I may now be considered an amazon, because amazons are strong warriors that learned to handle both bow and spear techniques. And I am sorry to tell you mother but non of your warriors don't have this ability. But who are this strangers?"  
  
"I am pleased to tell you that this warriors will help you in your quest. So, these are Sharion and Lycros. They are.",began Akara but she couldn't finish her words because Thalis entered inside the tent.  
  
"Excuse me priest that I must interrupt you but another two strangers have come. There is a young Assassin and a powerful Barbarian."  
  
"Very well Thalis. Let them come in. We are pleased to have strong warrior between us."  
  
"Explain me something mother. Why do all these strangers come?", asked Lydia.  
  
"You will find out soon. They didn't all arrived. I hope there are survivors in Tristram. They have valorous warriors, especially sorceress."  
  
"And why are you so convinced that they will come?", asked Lycros  
  
"Because I can feel them. Now let's greet our strangers.", said Akara and after some moments a big, short man and a tall, thin woman entered.  
  
"Welcome barbarian. And you too young assassin. I know what brings you here.", said Akara.  
  
"Let's leave the words and let's kick some monster's asses. I want them all down.", said the barbarian very aggressive.  
  
"Calm down barbarian. We are not ready yet. We need more allies. They are all on their way to us.", said Lydia. "But who are you?"  
  
"Lydia dear, let the strangers rest. They are probably tired and they need rest. They don't have powerful teleport spells like us. Especially the barbarian which I am sure that doesn't know how to proceed a teleport spell."  
  
"Thank you very much priest.", said the assassin. "But because we don't want to make you wait, I shall tell you who we are. I am Kornelia, an assassin trained by master Myrock. He was an ancient horadrim mage. He died not very long time ago."  
  
"And I am Khorg.", said the barbarian. "A novice warrior from our lands. I, had butchered many monsters and demons so I have some experience."  
  
"Now that most you are here we should only wait until.she is here . I can feel her presence. "  
  
"Her? Who else is coming?", asked Sharion.  
  
"A woman, she is a sorceress. And also, there is a man. But he is, he is in great danger."  
  
"Priest Akara", said Thalis quickly entering into the tent, "there is this young sorceress that wants to see you. She is carrying a man who is wounded. Should I let them in?"  
  
"Of course Thalis. And hurry. Bring the man at me."  
  
"Yes priest.", said Thalis leaving the tent.  
  
"I wonder who this man is? Perhaps he will be a great help for us.", said Lydia.  
  
"We will see my daughter. First, we'll need to cure him and make sure he is all right. Then. we will see."  
  
"Priest Akara.", said the sorceress who just entered inside the tent, "I found this man while I was coming this way. He was fighting with the demons. It seems that the demons have been too numerous. Still, he was handling them very well."  
  
The woman was very beautiful. She had a long dark brown hair, a pair of green eyes and a long nose. Her hands were very soft, but still, she could carry the man. She was also wearing a green, turquoise robe and a staff with a purple stone on it. It seemed that the stone was having powerful properties.  
  
"Bring him here sorceress. I shall cure him. Amanda, go and get some water. I will need to make a strong healing potion for him.", said Akara sending one of the rogues that were guarding the tent.  
  
"No!", said Khorg after seeing the man. "He can't be. He is."  
  
"Who is this guy?", asked Sharion while Akara left with the man.  
  
"He is. a druid. He was my friend and my best ally ", said Khorg marked.  
  
"So you know him. I'm glad that you are friends. But who is he?", asked Lycros.  
  
"He is Eldor, one of the strongest barbarian I have ever seen."  
  
"But, you said he is a druid.", said Kornelia.  
  
"Druids are barbarians.", explained Khorg to all of them.  
  
"What? You can't be right.", said Sharion.  
  
"I assure you that I am. Long time ago, druids were banished from our word."  
  
"But when Khorg? And . why?", asked the sorceress.  
  
"Listen to me sorceress, there are questions that even I can't answer."  
  
"But, at least, you could answer to this question. You said you know Eldor. He was your friend. He was a barbarian too once, wasn't he?"  
  
"Yes, Lora, I know. But there are things that you don't like to speak about, aren't they?"  
  
"Well, yes Khorg, but you should do me this favor and tell me. We all want to know about it and."  
  
"Very well, I shall tell you. When I was for about, I think 14, these things happened. But first, I should tell you what happened before that. I was born into the ice and freezing world of the barbarians. Eldor, he had the same age. We spend our youth together. At the age of 7, we began our training as barbarians. We soon, would've been able to fight like true barbarians but we needed lot of training. So we trained a lot. Qual-kehk who was a great trainer. He was training us all. Eldor was a good warrior, the best I ever seen. He was learning very fast and his strength and speed were incredible. But soon, the things changed a lot. Four years later, some of the barbarians realized that this life was too brutal. Eldor was with them, he always loved animals and plants, and had a weakness for nature. But the other barbarians thought this was insane, and so they decided to banish all of them from our lands. I heard that these barbarians decided to leave in the center of the nature. Because they protected and respected it, the nature rewarded them with great powers. This is how the druids appeared. From that time, no druid ever entered inside the lands of Harrogath."  
  
"It's a sad story barbarian, but."  
  
"Call me Khorg sorceress. And I know it's a sad story but the life goes on. I feel no remorse for my actions and so, I don't think that druids are so bad."  
  
"Very well Khorg. By the way, until Akara will come, I should present myself. I am.", began the sorceress but before she could finish Akara came back into the tent.  
  
"Continue sorceress don't stop. I know what you are trying to say."  
  
"Very well. As I was saying, my name is Lora and I come from Tristram."  
  
"You come from where?", asked Sharion. "I thought that Tristram was purged by the demons."  
  
"Not yet necromancer. The entrance is very heavily guarded. The demons won't be able to reach it very soon."  
  
"But I saw that the Cairn Stones were surrounded by demons. Aren't they the keys to Tristram? And call me Sharion"  
  
"Yes they are. But only we, the heroes from Tristram know the path. It will take quite a while for the demons to reach it. But if we don't hurry, it will be too late to do anything else. So what are we waiting for?"  
  
"Calm down sorceress.", said Akara. "You can't leave right now. First of all, you must know each other better, and Eldor must heal. So until tomorrow, I don't see any way of leaving. We must wait for Eldor so we can begin the journey. He is a strong warrior, but still, he was hurt badly. After he is awake, I shall present you my plan. Perhaps Kashia will have something to say too. Until that, I have prepared a bigger tent for all of you. You may rest there until tomorrow."  
  
"Very well mother.", said Lydia. "Come with mighty warriors, I shall show you the way."  
  
"Thank you Lydia. Thalis!", shouted Akara after the heroes left.  
  
"Yes priest."  
  
"Bring Kashya immediately. I want to have a little talk with her."  
  
"Very well priest Akara."  
  
After some minutes, Thalis came back with Kashya.  
  
"Yes Akara. What's wrong?", asked the woman named Kashya while Thalis was leaving.  
  
"The heroes have all arrived."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Well, perhaps now that they are all here, you could give me some news."  
  
"Very well Akara. As long as my scouts tell me, many rogues have failed under the dark influence of Andariel."  
  
"And what about Blood Raven? Did she succeed in defeating our enemies?"  
  
"No Akara. I'm afraid she didn't. She was corrupted near the graveyard. Now she is resurrecting dead rogues turning them into zombies."  
  
"That is a bad new indeed. But I am sure that my warriors will be able to defeat them. Perhaps they will even be able to save Tristram."  
  
"Don't you think that you are a little bit too reliable? I mean, we don't know many things about this strangers."  
  
"I know Kashya. But we don't have any other choice. I am sure that if there are no traitors among them, and they fight as a team, we may be able to purge the forces of hell once and for all."  
  
"But who are this strangers? I would like to know, so perhaps then we should be able to speak with Charsi. She may give them some cool weapons."  
  
"I know what you mean but our warriors didn't come with their hands empty. All of them are using elite stuff, excepting Eldor, the druid, who hasn't got almost anything. He possesses some rags, nothing more."  
  
"Very well Akara. I shall speak with Charsi. But first of all, tell me who are our warriors?"  
  
"You'll find out Kashya at the right time. Now we must wait. I think Eldor will be ok tomorrow. He seems to be the strongest."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, I could really sense him. Kornelia, the assassin, has a very strong mind and very fast body, but she can be blew by strong enemies in one second."  
  
"Yes, it's quite an disadvantage because Diablo is very strong. If he blows our allies in one second, then we are doomed."  
  
"Next, Khorg, the barbarian, has a very strong body but his mind and speed leave much to be desired."  
  
"Yeah, you are right Akara. Barbarians are very strong warriors, speaking about their physical strength but their mind can be easily possessed."  
  
"Then it is this sorceress, Lora, who is very powerful when she uses her magic, but she is also very slow and very weak. But there is more. We also have a necromancer beyond us, Sharion, who is really strong when he uses his magic and when he is protected by his skeletons and curses but like Lora, he is weak and slow."  
  
"These two seem to be our spell casters in our team. But we have some more, don't we?"  
  
"Of course Kashya. There is Lycros, the paladin."  
  
"And what's wrong with the paladin? Paladins are the perfect people we need for this quest."  
  
"I know, but this one is very incredulous and this is not a very good thing. He could lose all his friends and then, when everybody fights alone, there are only problems. Also there is my daughter, Lydia."  
  
"You can't be serious. You mean, Lydia is back home. But I thought she is deep into the desert, at those nomads."  
  
"Yes, I thought so too, but something else intervened. It looks like she came to help us. She loves us very much, Kashya, and she is our sister after all. Even if I am her mother, I am a rogue too and she will remain a rogue for me always."  
  
"What do you mean? She is no more a rogue?"  
  
"No, she is an amazon. I don't like this. Their tactics are strange and inefficient. I don't like them at all."  
  
"Very well Akara, but then it seems that Eldor is the best. But then, why is he in this condition?"  
  
"He fought very hard. With the price of his life to save this doomed world. He wants to see the demons killed. And that makes him a little nervous. But that's all."  
  
"Very well Akara. Now I should be gone now. I have other orders to give. I shall send a couple of rogues to check the zone and see how are the demons advancing?"  
  
"It's a very good idea. Meanwhile, I'm going to check Eldor. He should be awake now and probably he has many questions and so, he needs many answers. I shall give him these answers. Don't worry Kashya, I feel that everything will be ok."  
  
"I am sure sister. Good night, and take care of yourself. We don't know where the demons could be. I shall send the rogues immediately."  
  
"Good night Kashya.", said Akara leaving the tent. After walking among tents, Akara arrived to another one, colored in red. It was not very big, but surely, it was very beautiful. As she entered, she heard a voice.  
  
"Where am I woman? Who are you?", asked the voice. It was Eldor, which was standing in a bed. He was having just a pair of pants on him. His chest was bandaged but still, you could see his big thorax. His blond, golden hair was shining and his blue eyes were very penetrating.  
  
"Relax druid. You are safe now. You are into the rogue encampment."  
  
"I don't remember coming here. All I remember is that I was fightning those demons, trying to kill as many as possible. But I could face them. They were attacking me from all the parts. Then I remember that all turned black and then. I woke up here."  
  
"Lucky that Lora found you. If she wouln't have been finding you, you would've been dead by now. But I healed you and now you are ok. Khorg told us everything about you so all you need to do is relax. If you need any explanations I will give you them tommorow when you will meet your allies."  
  
"Allies? What are you talking about? I don't have any allies. And what about Khorg?"  
  
"Well, my dear druid, I told you that we brought you here. I just hope that you will help us in our quest. Will you?"  
  
"Quest? You mean defeating Diablo? Because if that's all then I'll accept, of course. The nature is in danger and as long as I can help it, I'll do anything."  
  
"Excelent. You may now go back to sleep. Does your chest hurt you?"  
  
"Yes, a little. But I'm sure that I'll heal.", said Eldor rising his hands. "Beldis dar.", he began but he could finish.  
  
"Don't waste your forces. I shall put you back to sleep. Until tomorrow you will be perfectly healed.", said Akara. "Entos dir khos." Blue stars surrounded Eldor entering inside him, and forming a powerful blue light. While the lights were disappearing, Eldor turned into a deep sleep.  
  
"Don't worry druid. Everything will be allright.", said Akara leaving the tent.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere else inside the Rogue Encampment, the situation is a little more concerned.  
  
"And that's the problem Charsi. We can't defeat our enemies if we don't get more help. This coalition is too small. I don't think it will be enough. Akara is to trustful."  
  
"Yeah, I know Kashya. But what can we do? The graveyard is the most dangerous corrupted place from here. They won't succeed. We must be very careful. Perhaps we could give them a little help and Akara too."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean Presto Taranta."  
  
"You are not serious. They are just a couple of jerks. We can't waste our energies and our last chance of saving ourselves."  
  
"But they are our last chance Kashya. You know that if we don't help them and we let them die, we will really be doomed. What do we have to lose if we try to help them. They will succeed. If Akara says that, then perhaps she's right."  
  
"But why are you telling this Charsi? You know Akara."  
  
"Of course I do. But perhaps they will be able to save us. And if they don't, then the whole world will be purged by the forces of hell."  
  
"Very well Charsi. Tomorrow we will speak with Akara."  
  
"Not tomorrow. Now!."  
  
"But Charsi, probably Akara is at Eldor. It won't be a good idea to go there."  
  
"I shall go then. Good night."  
  
While Kashya was going to her tent, the rogue named Charsi, went to Akara's tent. Fortunately, Akara was already there.  
  
"What brings you here Charsi? You should be in your tent right now."  
  
"I know Akara, but I have an idea how we could help our warriors."  
  
"And what's that great idea."  
  
"Well, perhaps neither you won't like it. This. idea has a name: Presto Taranta."  
  
"Charsi, if I think well, this could be a great idea but we must not hurry. This could be our last chance of survival."  
  
"I know Akara, but if our warriors don't defeat the demons, then, who will? I mean, no one will ever come here, trying to save us."  
  
"Yes Charsi, you are right. And if they don't.", began Akara but she couldn't finish because Charsi continued her words.  
  
"We are doomed!"  
  
"Very well. Tomorrow, our we shall proceed with Presto Taranta in helping our warriors. And another Charsi. I need a complete equipment for the druid."  
  
"And what should that equipment have."  
  
"I think that a leather armor will be very good. That's the least we can do."  
  
"No it's not. I could make him a chain armor. It will be better."  
  
"Ok! After that, make him a pair of boots and a one handed golden sword."  
  
"Very well Akara. Good night." 


End file.
